1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing lure and more specifically it relates to a UV reflective fishing lure system for consistently illuminating underwater for prolonged periods and at multiple depths to attract various fish species.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fishing lures have been in use for years and are manufactured in a wide variety of shapes and colors. Each type and kind of fishing lure has certain properties that are believed to attract fish. A commonly sought property among fishing lures is the ability of the fishing lure to be visible underwater.
One attempt at achieving visibility underwater among fishing lures is to paint the fishing lure a certain color, such as white, black, or neon, wherein the color choice is thought to make the lure visible under various water conditions. Another attempt making a fishing lure visible underwater is to use a “glow jig” which absorbs UV light and is meant to release the absorbed light underwater for the fish to see and be attracted to the light.
However, both of these methods have pitfalls, in that neither have properties to maintain a substantial visibility or brightness underwater at depths commonly associated with catching fish, such as 10 feet underwater and below. In addition, the “glow jigs” must often be constantly recharged by reeling the lure back in to reapply UV light to the lure. This can often times be a hassle and result in an unproductive fishing outing. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved UV reflective fishing lure system for consistently illuminating underwater for prolonged periods and at multiple depths to attract various fish species.